


Five Instances of Friendship

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Background characters - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, SephGen Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Written for SephGen Week 2017.Five days of friendship between these two characters in different AUs.





	1. An Instance of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Day One Prompt: Apocalypse.  
> Genesis reflects on the part he played in bringing about The End of the World.

“And apparently, I’m the dramatic one.” Genesis scoffed, gaze trained on the large meteor his once friend and rival had summoned to bring an end to the world. “I would _never_ do something so _outlandish_.”

“Are you going to help us stop the end of the world?” Came an exasperated voice behind him, “or are you just going to keep complaining about how extra Sephiroth’s being about destroying the world?”

He turned to stare at the young man behind him, fixing him with an amused look. “There’s no reason I can’t do both, Strife.” He informed the other, turning back to the red-drenched sky. “He certainly wants to make a spectacle of this.”

“You should have seen what he did to the Midgar Zolom,” Strife told him, attention focused on the blade in his hands. “He’s been quite the drama queen.”

“And I’ve missed all of it,” Genesis lamented, shoulders dropping in an exaggerated gesture. “He used to hate drawing attention to himself.”

“He made that _very_ obvious with his signature, giant, black-leather coat,” Strife stated behind him. “As easy to over-look as a lab coat.”

“That was exactly what Angeal tried to tell him,” Genesis reminisced in a wistful voice. “Not that he could say anything with how obvious a silhouette he cut.”

“So you _were_ friends?” Strife questioned.

“We were close to each other,” he answered, unconcerned by the repeated question. “Closer than you were to Fair, I believe.”

There was a pause in the sounds behind him, but he refused to turn towards the other. Unwilling to see the effect his words had had on the other.

“I suppose,” Strife allowed after a few moments. “Zack didn’t abandon me, after all.”

An old hurt stirred in his chest, a dark mixture of pain, guilt, anger and regret, as it always did when he thought about how callously he had treated his friendship with Sephiroth. “I suppose you’re right,” he muttered quietly, as close to an apology as he would give the other.

There was an extended period of silence between them; none of Strife’s other travelling companions were interested in speaking with him so the two swordsmen were occupying their own little space on the air ship. Genesis doubted that they would care that he had known who Sephiroth was before the quiet man had become the monster that had so ruthlessly murdered their friend; they would have silenced him the minute he opened his mouth, unlike Strife who seemed content to simply let him talk.

Probably out of some sense of loyalty that his friend hadn’t quite managed to snuff out yet.

“… I think he’ll forgive you,” the words broke him from his thoughts abruptly. “After everything’s said and done.”

“So optimistic,” Genesis replied, at a loss for anything else to say in response to the other’s words. He doubted Sephiroth would ever be able to forgive him for what he did while he had been degrading. “That something else you got from Fair?”

“No,” Strife spoke easily, “Aerith.”

Genesis kept his attention focused on the approaching meteor, glad that the other wasn’t able to see his expression. “I doubt it’ll be as easy as it was with your friend,” he informed the other in an even, unaffected tone. “You didn’t abandon your friend to deal with Shinra alone.”

“No, I didn’t” the other agreed in a nonchalant voice. “But I still think he’ll forgive you, eventually.”

He fell quiet then, as Strife returned his concentration to his sword.

There was no way Sephiroth would ever forgive him for everything he did; not for abandoning him, not for taking Angeal with him, not for attacking him and refusing to return to Shinra and especially not for being so cruel when he told him about the circumstances of their creation.

He didn’t deserve forgiveness for all the wrongs he had done he friend.

He couldn’t explain this to Strife though, the young man would have killed him if he was aware of the part he played in Nibelheim’s destruction and he wanted to put an end to all this. He couldn’t let his friend be the harbinger of the world’s end, Sephiroth had never wanted anything like that for himself.

The least he could do for Sephiroth, after all he had done to wrong him, was to be there during his end. Hopefully Strife would be kind enough to allow him to deal the final blow to his friend.


	2. An Instance of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis helps his friend deal with the struggles of his day-to-day life, in perhaps one of the most unconventional ways possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two Prompts: Senses + Bondage  
> Platonic BDSM. I don't know if that's a thing but it is here.

Sephiroth showed up at his door unexpectedly long after the end of their work day. Genesis ushered him into his apartment, fixing his friend with a concerned look.

Sephiroth looked decisively uncomfortable, shifting on his feet in the middle of his living room. Genesis watched him for a moment before approaching the other, trying to meet cat-like green eyes.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He coaxed, keeping his voice low and soft.

Sephiroth was quiet for several minutes, struggling to get his words together in order to answer Genesis’ question. He waited patiently, needing Sephiroth to vocalise his thoughts before he would do anything.

“C… ca…” Sephiroth started, trying to force words past uncooperating lips. The General swallowed heavily, lifting his head but still avoiding Genesis’ gaze as he finally managed to say the word they had agreed upon a few years previous. “Cactuar.”

Genesis moved then, reaching up to grasp Sephiroth’s face in his hands and touch their foreheads together. “Ok,” Genesis shushed the other in a soft tone. “That’s all you needed to say, precious.”

He felt Sephiroth shiver in his grasp, pressing further into his hands. He threaded his fingers through long, silver hair, running his hand over Sephiroth’s scalp in a soothing manner.

“You’re going to wait here for me to get what I need,” he told the other in a calm voice. “You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Sephiroth nodded, unable to speak, his hands fisted by his side.

Genesis disengaged from his friend, moving away from the taller man. He turned away from the other to move into his rom, taking out the equipment he had gathered since the start of their arrangement.

Sephiroth remained exactly where he left him, standing stiffly in the middle of his living room. He set the equipment down on the couch, returning to stand in front of his friend.

He swept his gaze over the other, taking in what Sephiroth’s attire. “Will you be comfortable in those?” He asked, eyes trained on the leather of Sephiroth’s pants.

Sephiroth dropped his own gaze to his pants, brows furrowed as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Eventually the taller man shook his head in a negative gesture.

“You’ve still got some clothes in the top of me dresser,” Genesis informed him. “You can go change into those if you want.”

Sephiroth nodded, hands relaxing from where they were fisted as he moved away from him. He walked into Genesis’ bedroom, shutting the door over behind him.

Genesis moved around his living room, arranging a few things for when Sephiroth returned. He retrieved a glass of water and the large cushion he kept in his apartment for his friend. He picked out a book before taking a seat on the couch, placing things down and arranging them to his liking.

Sephiroth emerged from his room a few moments later, dressed in a soft pair of pants and a plain, long-sleeved shirt.

“Over here, precious,” Genesis called Sephiroth over, watching his friend approach him. “Let’s get you ready.”

Sephiroth moved to stand next to Genesis, kneeling on the cushion Genesis had set before the couch. He stared up at him and held his hands out for Genesis to take them with his own.

Genesis took his friend’s hands in his own, attaching one cuff to the other’s arm then placing its twin on the other. He then guided Sephiroth’s arms behind his back so he could bind them there.

He made quick work of connecting the cuffs, ease born of years of practice, getting Sephiroth to test the bonds once he was finished with them. They were definitely firm enough, forcing the other’s arms against together behind his back.

He carded his fingers through soft, silver strands for a few moments, enjoying the way Sephiroth pressed back into his hand. “You want the blindfold?” He asked, focusing on the content expression on his friend’s face.

Sephiroth nodded, a soft hum falling from his lips.

Genesis picked up the thick, black fabric next to him, covering green eyes. He tied the blindfold behind Sephiroth’s head in a secure knot. “Ok?” He asked, waiting for the other to nod his approval before moving his hands back to the other’s hair.

A content noise left Sephiroth’s throat as he carded his fingers through the long strands, fingers digging into the other man’s scalp. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you precious?” He praised, drawing a pleased sound from his friend.

“I’m going to start reading now,” he informed Sephiroth, stilling his hand on the back of the other’s head. “You know how to make everything stop?” He asked, waiting for Sephiroth’s nod of agreement before picking up his book.

He felt Sephiroth press his face against his knee as he started reading. He carded his fingers through his friend’s hair, the movement second-nature after doing so for so long.

He zoned out as he read, focusing on the words of his book and the solid warmth of his friend leaning against him.


	3. An Instance of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected situation occurs suddenly, months after Genesis returns from Wutai with an unexpected personality shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three Prompts: Time Travel + Omega Verse  
> Feat. Omega Seph & Omega Genesis.

Sephiroth was working through a stack of material request forms when the news came.

The knock on his door sounded hurried and frantic, he immediately allowed the person behind it into his office. At first, he had been worried that it had been Genesis needing to inform him of something but the one to enter his office was just an infantryman.

“Sir!” They greeted, saluting him in a sloppy gesture. “There’s been an incident!”

Sephiroth fixed the infantryman with an intent look, tension filling his frame as he stood from his seat. “What’s happened?” He asked, moving around his desk to retrieve Masamune.

“Professors Hojo and Hollander were found death in the labs.” The trooper informed him, following him out of his office. “President Shinra was found collapsed in his office a few moments after the discovery. You’re to meet in the executive’s meeting room.”

“I’ll make my way there,” Sephiroth answer, turning towards the elevator. “Return to your duties.”

“Yes, sir.” The trooper’s response was accompanied by a salute.

Sephiroth strode away from him with quick strides, entering the elevator and selecting the level of the executive’s office. Hopefully, there was more information waiting for him in the meeting room.

He was one of the last to arrive in the room; Lazard and Angeal were both speaking to Veld in a quiet voice, Heidegger and Palmer were both silent at the table while Scarlet was ignoring everyone, gaze trained on the tablet in her hands.

Sephiroth sat himself at the end of the table, observing the others in silence as they waited for the last people to arrive.

Genesis and Tuesti arrived together, speaking about something in quick, rushed conversation. Genesis broke away from Tuesti to sit next to him, pressing close to his side in a sign of support. The other omega ignored the looks being shot at him by some of the other’s in the room.

Sephiroth, though aware that the behaviour was not the most appropriate at the current moment, appreciated his friend’s presence. Genesis was all too aware of what Hojo’s death meant for him; Hollander’s own death was just as freeing for the other Omega.

The scientists had been attempting to force them to allow themselves to be breed and though the president was against it due to the war with Wutai, Sephiroth knew that the moment it was over he would force them into the situation.

While Genesis may have had an interest in having pups in a few years, being forced to go so against his will enraged the smaller omega. He on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with that; the very idea of allowing some alpha to mount him sickened him to his core.

Rufus Shinra entered the room a few moments after, looking far too pale, and the meeting started. They spent the next few hours planning on how to deal with what had happened and how to proceed with everything.

In the end, they decided to withdraw from Wutai and focus on the issues surrounding Midgar. Reeve was the most enthused by the decision while Heidegger and Scarlet were enraged by the decision to halt the war with Wutai but they silenced their complaints after Genesis informed them what they could fight the war with their own people if they wished. None of them would be leading any of their SOLDIERs into an unnecessary battle.

The meeting finished after that, with everyone going their separate ways. Shinra barely glanced at him when he left the room, far different than the usual leers he received from the small alpha.

Genesis shifted next to him, pressing their sides together as they watched the rest of the table leave the room. Lazard remained for a few moments, confirming that they’d be bringing their SOLDIERs back from Wutai before leaving to set up the transport. Angeal left soon after, stating that he needed to meet up with his student for training.

“Well, things have taken a turn.” Genesis said once they were alone in the room. “The next few months will be interesting.”

Sephiroth nodded quietly, watching his friend intently. Genesis was far too cam about this.

“I have to get back to work,” he informed his friend, standing from the table. “There are things that still require my attention.”

“Nope,” Genesis said, standing with him and grasping his arm. “We’re going to my place.”

“Why would I do that?” He asked, allowing the other Omega to guide him towards the elevator.

“Because we haven’t spent time together in a long time and I want to cuddle.” Genesis informed him in a nonchalant tone, firmly pressing the button for their floor. “We’re going to order awful takeout and it’s going to be a lovely evening.”

A chuckle fell from Sephiroth’s throat at his friend’s attitude. He had missed this easy companionship with the other omega; Genesis had been particularly abrasive in the months leading up to his most recent deployment to Wutai, irritated with everyone and acting out in increasingly violent manners.

His attitude had completely changed while he was over there, returning calmer, happier and followed closely by an unknown alpha. Everyone had been distrustful of the man at first, worried about what kind of alpha could tame the Crimson Commander. Strife had turned out to be a decent person though; quiet and willing to help out where he could. It helped that the man was absent from Midgar more often than not, making it rare to see the two together.

Sephiroth remained silent during the elevator ride, letting his friend’s voice wash over him until they reached the other’s apartment.

They settled down on the couch after ordering something to be delivered and Sephiroth pressed close to his friend’s side, enjoying the other omega’s presence. He lifted his head after a few moments, staring up at his friend as he questioned the other. “What do you know about all this?”

“Everything you do,” Genesis answered without thinking, peering down at him with lidded eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“You weren’t surprised by the news,” he reasoned, stretching against his friend’s side. “You and Strife have been plotting since you returned.”

Genesis hummed softly, reaching up to sink a hand into Sephiroth’s hair. “It was for the best,” he stated.

Sephiroth blinked at his friend’s words, sighing softly. “You’re probably right about that.”

“I know I am,” Genesis informed him in a confident voice. “I wasn’t about to let them turn us into brood mares.”

Sephiroth nuzzled into Genesis’ shoulder, shivering in disgust at the reality of the other’s words. “Thank you,” he said, relieved that such a thing wouldn’t come to pass.

“You’re welcome,” Genesis responded, running his hand through long hair. “I know how much the you hate things like that; their plans would have destroyed you.”

Sephiroth relaxed, leaning further into Genesis’ space as he enjoyed the sensation of the other omega’s hand moving through his hair.

“How did you manage it?” Sephiroth asked in a drowsy voice a few moments later, eyes remaining shut.

“Cloud was a tremendous help,” was Genesis’ answer. “He helped me plan out most of it.”

“I take it he’s not wherever you said he is?”

“He’s somewhere in the Slums,” the words were accompanied by a shrug. “He’s coming back some time tomorrow.”

Sephiroth hummed softly, relaxing completely against the other smaller omega’s form. He continued to take deep breaths, inhaling the other’s soothing scent; their food would arrive soon but until then he would enjoy being so close to his friend for the first time in months.

Tonight would be enjoyable.


	4. An Instance of Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth stays with his friend during one of the most difficult nights of the other’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four Prompts: Hurt/Comfort and Mutations  
> Body Horror? I guess? Fair warning.

Sephiroth stared down at his friend, chest tight as he watched Genesis’ frame twist against him as another wave of pain ran through his body.

They’d been here for hours; the first wave caught Genesis off guard around lunch and it was now approaching the midnight hour. Genesis was exhausted, his breath coming in pants and resting most of his weight against Sephiroth.

He ran his hair through sweat-drenched hair, pulling his friend’s head to rest against his shoulder once more. His other hand was wrapped around a trim waist, being careful to avoid the inflamed, shifting skin on one half of his friend’s back.

There was something _under_ the skin, but he couldn’t do anything to help his friend. They simply had to wait until it emerged on its own.

Genesis whimpered softly, back flexing as the skin of his back strained against whatever was trapped within.

The first few hours had been the worst, Genesis had had energy then and had wanted to tear his skin apart in order to get whatever it was out of him, but doing that might have caused complications with the mutation so Sephiroth had been forced to hold his friend down while he struggled under him. Genesis had trashed and writhed in his grip, agony bleeding into anger as his friend spat harsh, cruel words at him. Sephiroth had ignored his friend’s words, knowing that they were only a product of the moment and Genesis was merely lashing out at him, he didn’t mean the insults that fell from his mouth.

The struggling had eventually died down, tears staining his friend’s cheek as he went limp in his hold. It had been second-nature to pull Genesis to chest, trying to comfort the trembling man. He hoped that Genesis was able to draw some kind of comfort from the fruitless gesture.

Genesis froze in his grasp abruptly, back bending with a hoarse scream as his skin rippled and strained. Harsh pants fell from his friend’s mouth and Sephiroth was forced to watch as the complete left side of the other’s back starting to raise from the muscle beneath.

A quick glance to the bedside table showed that there was a plethora of potions and Care Materia waiting to be used once the mutation was freed of Genesis’ skin.

The wet sound of skin tearing open filled the room as a large damp thing emerged from Genesis’s back, spraying a thick mix of blood and a thick vicious liquid over the bed spread and the floor around them.

Genesis slumped against him, shoulders heaving with his heavy breaths as he collapsed from the relief flooding his system. The new limb laid lifeless of the mattress, it’s sheer size causing it to fall off to side to the floor below.

It was a hideous thing; slim, fragile bones wrapped in pink flesh dripping with a combination of blood and a clear, thick fluid. The limb resembled that of a newborn bird’s wing, but for the joint in the middle of the limb.

Sephiroth ignored the oddity of the limb for the moment, focusing instead on staunching the freely bleeding open wound that Genesis’ back had become when his skin tore open to free the limb. Genesis was lethargic, barely able to life his head by his own merits but Sephiroth managed to get him to consume several of the potions before he fell into unconsciousness, then he focused on casting a few Cures on the other.

He ran his hand through Genesis’ hair when the bleeding had stopped and the skin had knit itself back together, more as a comfort for himself than his unconscious friend.

He cautiously removed himself from under the other and gently manoeuvred the limb until it rested fully on the bed. He stood back afterwards, staring down at his friend’s form. Then he retrieved a wet cloth to remove the blood from his friend’s form.

He was glad that the limb had finally emerged though and that Genesis was finally able to rest, even if he had to wake the other soon in order to move him somewhere cleaner than the blood-spattered bed.

His friend would need to spend a lot of time adjusting to the new limb before he was able to return to duty, Genesis wasn’t going to be pleased with that.

He set down the cloth once he had removed the majority of the blood from the other’s skin, sitting down on the mattress with a soft sigh.

Genesis would be fine, there was no reason to worry about him so much.


	5. An Instance of Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small conversation between two friends with smutty undertones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five Prompts: Gender Bend & Public Sex  
> Everyone is Gender Switched! Mentions of Sex. Crack.

Genesis swept her hair away from her eyes, peering down at Sephiroth as the General ran through the simulation. The taller woman cut down monsters left and right without breaking a sweat, treating the simulation as little more than a walk in the park.

Sephiroth finished off the last of the monsters with a flourish, braided hair shifting with her movements. All the other SOLDIERs kept their hair short but Sephiroth, special little princess she was, kept hers longer than most civilians did.

For someone who hated attention, Sephiroth sure stuck out in a crowd.

The simulation ended, leaving Sephiroth standing alone in the VR room. She turned and started to walk towards the observation room where Genesis had been watching her for the past hour.

Sephiroth made a beeline for where Genesis was seated when she entered the observation room, sitting next to her and reaching out to grasp her water bottle.

“Impressive, as always,” Genesis informed her friend in a bland voice. “You certainly showed those holograms.”

Sephiroth blinked at her, swallowing her mouthful of water before responding. “Thank you, your recognition is important to me.”

Genesis rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat.

“What brings you here anyway?” Sephiroth asked, fixing the other with a curious look. “I thought you were busy today.”

“I was,” Genesis responded with a shrug. “Then Angel started all high-and-mighty and I decided I had better things to do.”

“Better things?” Sephiroth questioned with a raised brow. “Like watching me train for an hour?”

“Absolutely.”

“She wouldn’t need to act like that if you were more private with your affairs.” Sephiroth informed her friend, watching the mage roll her eyes in response. “Your behaviour is quite unprofessional.”

“It’s not like Angel can complain,” the other whined, slumping in her seat. “Not when she’s so fond of her Seconds.”

“I think she just wants you to be less obvious in your affections,” she reasoned, taking another drink of water. “Being found in the Locker Room with a Cadet between your legs is not a good look for us.”

“It was only the once,” Genesis replied flippantly, hand moving in a dismissive gesture. “Nowhere near the amount of times Angel’s been discovered with a Second in the showers. Besides it was well worth it in my opinion.”

“I don’t understand the appeal behind such actions,” Sephiroth stated, brows furrowed as she got her thoughts together. “Being in such a vulnerable situation where anyone can come across me does not sound appealing at all.”

“People find different things appealing,” Genesis reasoned with a shrug. “I could loan you my Cadet so you try it out in here if you want. She’s got a wonderful tongue.” The offer was sincere, allowing her the chance to experiment if she wished.

“Thank you for the offer but I believe I’ll pass.” She turned down the other with a smile, standing to leave the room. “Unfortunately I have other things to do today so I’ll have to leave you here.”

“Enjoy your paperwork!” Genesis called as Sephiroth left the room. “The offer stands if you want it, sweetie!”


End file.
